


Danvers: A Collection

by kirst003



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirst003/pseuds/kirst003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random ficlets containing at the very least Alex Danvers, probably mostly Alex & Kara</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Onesies

**Author's Note:**

> Well this one was written whilst I was in a waiting room waiting for the teen. I haven't actually even read it through myself yet

“Come on Alex hurry up, this is the first weekend we’ve had off in forever!” Kara whined from the lounge room. She couldn’t for the life of her think what could possibly be taking Alex so long to shower and change. “If you don’t hurry up I’m going to eat all the pizza” Kara threatened, already eyeing off which piece she was going to start with. “Keep your pants on Kara, it took a while to find what I was looking for” Alex said as she walked through the bedroom door “and you could have at least waited before you started on the pizza, c'mon you’re already going to get all the best pieces with your speed eating let alone getting in first”. Kara at least had the decency to look ashamed as she looked up trying to discretely finish chewing what she had already shoved in. Discrete went out the window though when she looked up to see Alex freaking Danvers, badass DEO agent wearing a onesie, and not just a plain regular onesie no a lion onesie. Kara’s mouth hung so far open Alex could see the partly chewed pepperoni pizza. “Swallow” Alex ordered. Kara’s mouth slammed shut and she awkwardly swallowed down the mouthful of pizza. “Oh my god Alex what are you wearing” Kara squealed, getting up and reaching for Alex’s shoulders to turn her around. Alex let herself be turned left and right while Kara got a good look at her, though her patience reached its limit when Kara pulled on the tail. After slapping Kara’s hand away Alex quickly sat down next to the pizza (hiding her tail in the process) and grabbed a slice. “I ordered it one night after a few too many drinks…” Alex began “it’s comfortable” continuing before Kara could ask any questions. Kara just nodded made a zipping motion across her lips, sitting down next to Alex Kara turned on the TV while they settled down for the night with the new X-files episodes. The smirk never leaving her face though. 

 

It was a few hours later that Kara’s sneezing had woken her up. She’s not one for getting sick or allergies so she was confused. It didn’t take long to work out what caused her sneezing. Some time over the past couple hours they had both managed to fall asleep and curled together on the couch. Kara pushed into the back of the couch with Alex curled into her front clutching at the tail of her onesie like it was a stuffed toy. It was the long mane of the lion onesie though that was making her sneeze. Alex had snuggled in so that her head was tucked under Kara’s chin with the fur tickling her nose. Kara could move Alex out of the way but just turned her own head out of the way. Pulling Alex a little closer to her in the process. It’s not often they had moments like this, not with the end of the world happening every second week. With a happy sigh Kara fell back into a light sleep.


	2. Hero

"Kaaraa" Alex whined, "Aleex" Kara said matching her tone "it's your birthday, there are presents and cake that's how it works. We can either do this now or at the base with Hank and the other agents, your choice." Kara reasoned. "Actually" Kara started, a huge smile spreading across her face "I might just pick up some birthday cupcakes and bring them past for everyone later" "Ok ok Kara that's enough let's just do this now" Alex said cutting Kara off before she started planning a full party for her at work. Now that Kara actually knew she worked at the DEO she really wouldn't put it past her setting up a surprise party in one of the labs. 

"I do know this is just an excuse for you to have cake Kara" Alex said as she eyed the chocolate cake Kara was carrying over to her "how many candles did you put on that thing anyway? It looks way more than 26" Alex asked. Kara had the decency to look sheepish as she mumbled "43". Alex just sighed and shook her head, at least Kara was a walking fire extinguisher if there was an accident. Just as Kara was about to start singing happy birthday Alex held up her hand to cut her off "Kara I love you dearly, more than life itself, but please please if you value my eardrums don't sing me happy birthday" Alex begged. Kara grinned, she knew it was coming, Alex hadn't let her sing happy birthday to her since Alex's first birthday after Kara came to live with the Danvers'. Kara had managed to crack the all the glass in the kitchen on the final 'you'. 

Alex made quick work of the candles before Kara offered to help and Alex ended up wearing half the cake (that was birthday number two with Kara). Before Alex had a chance to cut the cake and dish them up a slice each Kara was pushing a present into Alex's hands. "Presents now" Kara said, clearly excited, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "So impatient today!" Alex replied, taking her sweet time opening the present. Usually Alex is all for tearing straight in, wrapping paper be damned, but she did like messing with Kara just a little bit more. Once the wrapping paper was off Alex held up her present. It was a Supergirl onesie, with a little skirt and mini cape. Alex just raised her eyebrow in question to Kara. "It's adorable Alex, and you can't hide it from me now, I know you like onesies" Kara started, defending her present choice. "Plus it's a Supergirl onesie, and I know I'm Supergirl, but you've always been my hero, and you always will be" Kara finished softly. Alex pulled Kara into a hug, the onesie between them and whispered into her ear "I love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought Alex would be cute with a supergirl onesie, much like the one Laura Benanti was wearing in her performance with The Skivvies a couple years ago (though that was clearly a Superman onesie)


	3. Waiting, wanting

Alex had been waiting for this, wanting this all day. She had been caught daydreaming about it, on a side note she really does need to remember Hank can read her mind. It took all her composure not to run out of the DEO once the tests she had been waiting on had finished. She'd left her bag in her locker in her haste to leave. But finally, finally she was at Kara's apartment, glad that Kara had left the door unlocked, she's not sure she would have been patient enough to use the key to let herself in. The lights had been dimmed in preparation for the evening. There across the room is what she had been dreaming about all day, already waiting for her, open and inviting. Alex took slow and steady steps and sunk to her knees once she reached the subject of her daydreams. Taking a deep breath, her eyelids fluttered closed as she inhaled the delicious aroma. She couldn't stop her hands reaching out to touch, she didn't even want to. She was so close now. "ALEX! That's my scotch couldn't you have even got your own glass?" Alex just gulped down the amber liquid in the glass and smirked at Kara. Scotch wouldn't be the only thing she consumed tonight, nor was it the sole object of her day dreams, there was a reason Hank avoided her for most of the day after all. 


	4. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy loves Alex - no biggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't very good, maybe I'll scrap it later and rewrite into something a little longer to do it some more justice. I just really want someone to love Alex, to pick Alex first.

“I love you” Lucy hadn’t meant it to come out quite as blunt as that, but Alex really wasn’t giving her any opportunity to have a proper face to face conversation while she was running around the lab. At least this made her pause, well freeze would be a more accurate way to describe it. Without turning around to face her Alex responded. “Aren’t you talking to the wrong sister her, shouldn’t you be finding Kara, she’s the sunnier Danvers after all” Though Alex did go back to what she was doing she was certainly slower in her movements. “No Alex, Kara is, don’t get me wrong I love Kara to bits, she’s great, she’s like a little sister and puppy all rolled into one, she’s my hero, and not for the suit. But GOD Alex you, you’re… ugh” Lucy finally hopped down off the stool she was sitting on to go stand in front of Alex. She tucked a strand of Alex’s hair behind her ear and let her hand linger at the side of Alex’s head. “You’re everything, you are my best friend, my hero, you are so selfless, and strong, and smart, and beautiful, god are you beautiful. How could I not fall in love with you?” Lucy took a deep breath and stepped back. As much as she loved Alex she needed to give her the space to process this. “I don’t expect you to say it back, I just needed you to know, you’ve been working so hard recently, and you won’t say it but I know you’re still trying so hard to make up for everything that happened with Astra. I wanted you to know there is and will always be someone here who loves you, YOU, and I’ll always be here.” At that Lucy turned to go, Alex did still have work to do after all, and so did she. She was only two steps towards the door before Alex had her wrapped up in a hug. “I do you know, love you, more than you could ever know, Just give me a little bit of time, because you deserve someone who is 100% with you, no distractions.” Alex whispered before letting Lucy go. Lucy was just grinning like an idiot and couldn’t do anything but nod. Alex smiled in response, it was the first real smile she’d shown in a few days. Lucy couldn’t help but think maybe things would work out after all.


End file.
